


Superfluous

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern): When Edward gets married, Anne starts to feel old and no longer needed. It's up to Richard to make her feel better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfluous

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

The flutter of butterflies in Anne’s stomach reminded her of the day ahead. Gazing at the mirror in front of her, her hands smoothed down her pale blue suit adorning her body. It was a simple gesture but it showed her nerves. The matching hat perched next to her, waiting for her. 

Despite the excitement Anne felt at the idea of her only son marrying, she couldn't help but feel saddened at the same time. Whilst her son and Sarah would be blissfully happy, the day would signal the end of an era. Giving her appearance one last look, she reached for her hat.

X  
A wide smile graced her features as she approached the church, especially, once she had spotted Richard their son. 

“Anne.” Her name dropped from Richard’s lips easily and without effort, and she felt herself react to his voice. It had been soft, almost a whisper but she felt such a sense of love for the man in front of her that her smile widened. 

As she looked at her husband’s appearance, she knew his gaze was entirely on her. There was pride in his gaze as he looked at her and as she continued to look at him, Anne couldn't help but feel proud to have him as her husband. Not only was he as handsome as he ever was but his love and devotion was still visible to her. 

She leaned over to give Richard a quick kiss and a smile, and it was only a couple of seconds later before Edward spoke to his Mother. 

The sight of their son, all grown up, standing next to his father looking excited and happy brought a lump to Anne’s throat. His excitement was written across his face and both his parents had noticed. 

“Mother, what if she doesn't turn up?” Edward asked his Mother, his voice tense and strained as he spoke.

Anne could see and hear that he was nervous and it reminded her strongly of how she had felt on her own wedding day. Every fibre of her being had told her marrying Richard was the right thing to do yet she had still felt petrified. Scared of him not turning up and of her feelings. All her nerves had, of course, disappeared once she had spotted Richard waiting for her at the bottom of the isle. 

Shaking her head, softly, she grasped her sons hand tightly before speaking. 

“She loves you, Edward. Of course she'll turn up. I’d better take my seat. Don't worry, she'll be here. I'll see you in there, darling.” 

Richard and Anne saw him nod at her words and the last thing she had noticed as she had walked towards the church was Richard continuing to reassure their son.

X  
Sitting on the uncomfortable wooden pew, Anne’s mind had begun to wander. She had begun to think of days gone by. Her memories were so vivid that she couldn't help but be absorbed in them completely for a couple of minutes. Although, over 30 years had passed, it still felt like yesterday to her.  
X  
“Richard!?” The panic in her voice seemed to break into his sleep almost immediately, as he was conscious in only a couple of moments. 

“What is it? Is it the baby? What’s wrong?” His questions seemed to almost tumble out of his mouth, especially, once he had spotted his wife’s pained filled grimace.  
Trying to stay perfectly calm despite her husband’s barrage of question, Anne told him what was wrong. 

“I think the baby’s coming.” 

Her words seemed to spur him into action and he seemed to realise he'd have to ring the emergency services. As Richard sprung from the bed quickly, he murmured reassurances to her at the same time. 

Despite the pain of the contractions, Anne couldn't help but worry about her husband as he stumbled getting out of bed before tripping up. The bang that followed made her wince in sympathy for him, especially, as it had been his worry for her that had caused it. 

X  
The sound of the organ signalling the bride’s entrance shook her out of her flashback and for a few seconds, she simply sat there smiling at the memory.

It had been one of the first and last times she had seen her calm and composed Richard, not only flustered but also clumsy. 

When Anne’s attention finally turned back to what was unfolding in front of her, she spotted the bride. She couldn't help but return Sarah’s smile as she passed as she didn't just look completely breath-taking but also content. 

She spied Edward’s reaction to his fiancé’s descent down the aisle and the love she spotted in her son’s eyes made her think of Richard. 

She had seen it countless times throughout the years and once again, it made her feel old. 

Whilst Anne knew everyone around her, especially, her own Mother and Elizabeth Woodville were all marvelling over Sarah’s exquisite wedding dress, her gaze was still on Edward. The feeling that she was now surplus to requirements raged through her. The man she was looking at wasn't just marrying the woman of his dreams but he would no longer need her. 

As Anne watched her only son marry, she couldn't help but wish her and Richard had had more children, as it would have meant she wouldn't have felt so at odds with Edward marrying. 

The ceremony was beautiful, and she couldn't help but feel moved by it. She felt Richard grasp her hand tightly after he had slipped in next to her and she felt comforted by his presence. She knew he felt the same as she did.

“She looks beautiful.” Anne’s voice was soft as she spoke to Richard, after the ceremony had ended. The receptions had started lively but as they all had sat down to eat; Anne had once again started to think and had continued to even once the meal had ended. 

At her words, Richard turned his gaze back to her and looked. For those couple of seconds he looked at his wife, he didn't speak but simply gazed at her. 

“You’re beautiful.” His words took her breath away; even if he always told her she was beautiful. Perhaps, it wasn't the words he said but the way he had. His words had been so sincere.

Her surprise seemed to give way to the blush making its way up her neck and to her cheeks and she saw Richard, next to her, smile at the effect his words had on her. Seeing Richard smiling made her think that perhaps she was only one to feel old and she had a very strong desire to ask him. 

It was a little while later before she did. 

“Don’t you feel old? It only feels like yesterday seen he was born yet so many wonderful, brilliant things have happened since then.” Once again, she was whispering as she spoke but this time she felt bad for bringing it up. She didn't want to ruin Richard’s good mood because of her insecurity. 

It was within a heartbeat did Richard answer here but as he did, he still had his smile on his face. 

“No, I don’t. Even if it had been 50 years, I'd still feel young because I’m with you. Do you realise you look just as beautiful as you were when I married you? Well, you do. You're only as old as you feel, my love.” His words were persuasive her ears and it was obvious by his knowing glance to her that he knew what had made her feel old. 

“He'll still need you, Anne,” Richard continued, gesturing to Edward who was still entirely engrossed in talking to his new wife. “Just because he’s married, it doesn't change who you are to him. You'll always be his Mother. It just means you've got a daughter to love, too.”

At his words, Anne blinked the moisture that had gathered when he had spoken, away from her eyes and for what seemed like an age, she brought Richard close to her, her arms encircling his waist. As she closed her eyes, she let her husband’s familiar cologne fill her senses and she couldn't help but feel comforted.

“Oh, how I love you. How I still love you.” Anne felt his breath brush against her ear as he spoke and as she raised her head to look at him, the smile on her face was entirely genuine. 

His love for her had once or twice been questioned in the past both by herself and others yet in that moment, she had never been so certain of anything. The blaring music told them both that it was time for Edward’s first dance and instead of feeling sad at the sight of her son dancing with his wife, she only wished Edward would be as blessed in marriage as she had been.


End file.
